Sang'gre
refers to diwatas of royal blood: *'Hara' refers to the Queen *'Diwani' refers to a princess *'Diwan' refers to a princeEpisode 145 In practice, Sang'gre is often used to refer to the four daughters of Minea, while Diwani is often used for her granddaughters.Minea's daughters were called Sang'gres even in their youth. In later episodes, it became distinct from the term Diwani, and eventually Sang'gre became a title that diwanis could only attain after some hard work. Except for Cassiopea, Ursula, and Adhara (Demetria's niece), all Sang'gres are descended from Queen Demetria, the third Queen of Lireo. Amihan later mentions the development of diwanis to Sang'gres, implying that Sang'gre is the higher title.Episode 148 Birthmark At least four members of the family of Minea bear the Earth symbol as their birthmark, located at the back just below the left shoulder. It is unknown if Cassiopea has this birthmark, but the Water symbol appears on her forehead whenever she speaks telepathically (Tagalog). Four Sang'gres have been shown with birthmarks — Amihan, Lira, Alena, and Mira. Amihan and Lira descend from Sapiryan royalty. Alena and Danaya were daughters of Enuo, a Sapiryan. Amihan, Alena and Mira's birthmarks were dark pink, while Lira's birthmark is black. Amihan, Alena and Danaya were half-Sapiryans, while Lira is 3/4 Sapiryan. Procreation Sang'gres can conceive through dreams with the intended mate. When a Sang'gre conceives, a mark (talulot, which means petal)Episode 61 appears in her left hand, at first shining with light. The mark becomes painful and changes form when the Sang'gre is about to give birth. There is no other noticeable sign of such pregnancy, as the mother's belly does not grow large. Sang'gre gestation is very brief. Consider the following: *Conception of Amihan: **Raquim is informed of Minea's pregnancy at either dawn or sunset **Raquim visits Minea in daylight, fights war with Hathoria by afternoon **At night, Arvak is slain, Amihan is born *Conception of Mira and Lira: **Pirena and Amihan meet with the fathers of their babies in dreams **By morning, Amihan tells her sisters of her pregnancy **Night - Amihan meets Ybarro in Adjantao **Later that night - Minea dies, Amihan gives birth. Same with Pirena. Based on the continuous action - especially from Lira's conception to birth - the shortest period is probably 24 hours. Banyuhay The banyuhay (metamorphosis) is a simple ceremony wherein a Sang'gre exhibits her first power - teleportation. It is done during a young Sang'gre's birthday. It is completed once the Sang'gre reappears after vanishing. After the banyuhay, a diwani/diwan will undergo rigorous training under the tutelage of elder Sang'gres or other mentors (e.g. Aquil and Muros to the four daughters of Minea) until they are ready enough to face a series of test, presumably by the oldest among the Diwatas, in this case, Cassiopea. If completed, they shall be formally inaugurated as Sang'gresEpisode 149 which is considered as a national celebration by the Kingdom of Lireo. Role in Lireo The Sang'gres being descendants of Lirean royalty are held with high respect among the Diwatas and all of Encantadia. The Hara of Lireo serves as the head of all Sang'gres whose authority is absolute and considered as law; the Sang'gres, however, are also ex-officio members of the ''Konseho'' in order to assist the Hara in governing Lireo by giving advice or proposing solutions to resolve conflicts. Members of the Lirean royal family are considered as equals, of which the Hara of Lireo is the only one who is higher than them. However, younger generation of Sang'gres are supposed to respect the elder generation of Sang'gres due to their experiences - unless said Sang'gre is the reigning Hara. Their respect to elder generations also applies to the first Queen of Lireo, Cassiopea, even though they are not directly related to her. Elder generations are tasked to train the younger generations to become new Sang'gres. Being members of the royal family, the Sang'gres can give commands to palace maidservants and the military officers, including subordinate soldiers,of Lireo. If the said Sang'gre is also a descendant of a royal family from the other two existing kingdoms, Hathoria and Sapiro, such authority is extended to the said kingdom. It is implied that the Hara is the only one who can reverse or uphold the decision of a fellow Sang'gre. A Hara may banish and strip the title of a Sang'gre if she committed any act against the laws of Lireo; this occured to Adhara upon her rebellion against Hara Minea and to Pirena when she rebelled against Hara Amihan. The Sang'gres are obliged to protect Lireo from any threats of invasion by enemy forces. Current Roster of Sang'gres # Hara Danaya of Lireo, daughter of Hara Minea of Lireo and Enuo (a Sapiryan commoner) # Hara Pirena of Hathoria, Sang'gre of Lireo, daughter of Hara Minea of Lireo and King Hagorn of Hathoria # Sang'gre Alena of Lireo, daughter of Hara Minea of Lireo and Enuo (a Sapiryan commoner) # Sang'gre Lira of Lireo, Rehav of Sapiro, daughter of Hara Amihan of Lireo, Rehav of Sapiro, and Rama Ybrahim of Sapiro # Sang'gre Mira of Lireo, Diwani of Hathoria, daughter of Hara Pirena of Hathoria, Sang'gre of Lireo, and an unnamed diwata soldier Powers and abilities *Ivictus - invisibility and teleportation *Spellcasting, through incantationsEpisode 17 *Emit elemental projectilesEpisode 24 *A Sang'gre can cast curses through incantations (even without the brilyante). A curse has a high probability of being fulfilled in the near future. Some unique abilities have also been shown: *PredictionEpisode 1 - Cassiopea *Super speedEpisode 26 - Lira *Sonokinesis - Alena and Lira All Sang'gres are presumed to be proficient in combat, whether armed or unarmed. In armed weaponry, the Sang'gres are taught with various of kinds of weaponry and it is within their discretion which weapon they will specialize. Mostly, sword-fighting is the preference of most Sang'gres. So far, only Sang'gre Lira of Lireo is the diwata who doesn't prefer armed combat but would rather use her inherent magical power, such as emitting elemental projectiles. Trivia * Sang'gre is a variant of the Spanish word Sangre, which means "blood". * After observing Mira and Alena, Lira commented, in Episode 125, that the root problem igniting conflict among her fellow Sang'gres - preventing Minea's descendants to unite - is pride. * The two diwanis are being trained by the elder Sang'gres. Pirena teaches them the art of combat (Mira's preference), Alena teaches the utilization of nature to strengthen inherent powers and abilities (Lira's preference), while Hara Danaya governed Lireo. Family tree Gallery References Category:Royalty Category:Sang'gre